girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-01-24 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- I didn't catch Jaron overhead until my second reading... I'm sad that Tarvek is surprised that Gil would come to rescue him. Also, of course, frustrated that Tarvek didn't ask how Gil got there, or how he knew where to look, or that Tarvek would need rescuing. A couple of things that confuse me: He didn't have a knife sticking out of his shoulder Monday, and what's that ribbon thing on his collar in the last frame? (No, I do not belive it's the bandage that Gil was applying Monday. It's three layers of clothing (more if Tarvek is wearing an undershirt) away from the bleeding. And it isn't in the earlier frames today.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:57, January 24, 2018 (UTC) : I imagine we'll get details about Gil and Bang's movements soon enough. And as much as I love the man's work overall, Phil Foglio tends to be sloppy when it comes to artistic continuity. Plus, as talented as'' Cheyenne'' is, having someone else doing the coloring only makes things worse. These things are going to keep cropping up. If you absolutely need an "in-universe" reason.. shrug. It's a Heterodyne story. All of the minor details keep shifting depending on who you talk to. : Oh, and the wound was there before, so obviously the knife was an invisible Night Master one until Tarvek removed it. :-) --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:15, January 24, 2018 (UTC) By the way, the missing speech balloon tail in Monday's comic has been fixed. Bkharvey (talk) 07:21, January 24, 2018 (UTC) On reconsideration this morning, it's strange that I barely noticed how weird the conversation between Gil and Tarvek is. After that one awkward moment when Tarvek is nonplussed by Gil's arrival, the two of them have an excited chat about Colette as if (a) they're best friends, and (b) they have nothing more urgent to talk about. I guess I'm happy about the best friends part, but why are they avoiding talking about all the different factions of Tarvek's family pulling in all these different directions? Not to mention this matter of Tarvek being poisoned... Is getting excited about a third party breaking through a symptom of the Spark? Bkharvey (talk) 17:25, January 24, 2018 (UTC) : I agree that it is very much in line with the situation and their characters for them to catch up first before getting caught up by the events of the world around them (like ). Also, it has been almost two years (our time) since Tarvek was from Gil by the Librarians, so there was much to catch up on. : As for their friendship, if I recall correctly they were first motivated to work with each other to selfishly help Agatha and not let the other get the upper hand, but as time and circumstances continued, they formed a bond of friendship and trust separate from her and now are probably among the most trusted people in each other's lives (while still working towards their own goals). So, in this crazy world of Sparks and the Other and so much deception, I would say it is not unreasonable to call them best friends. : Lastly, I think their excitement is more about how a mutual friend was able to move forward in her life, especially when the breakthrough was really cool (from a Spark's perspective, at least). : If you are bored with the "friends" stuff, I'm sure something will overtake them soon and they will be back in the fray! LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 00:27, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :: No, not bored, and I'm delighted with their friendship and its expression. And of course they were best friends in childhood, before Tarvek got sent home. I'm glad if they're totally over that. (Although Tarvek's "um" in panel 2 worries me.) I wish they would start filling each other in on events we didn't eyewitness, though. Bkharvey (talk) 00:52, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :: Probably no one will ever read this, since it's 12 minutes until Friday, but I suddenly get why Tarvek is sounding so weird in panel 2. It's that loss of agency we've been talking about. Gil: "I still need you." Tarvek (in his own head) "Why would anyone need me? I'm obviously completely useless. But I'd better not say so." (out loud) "Oh yes, of course you do." Bkharvey (talk) 04:51, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: I always read the previous forum page, even after a new comic is posted, since there is usually some additional conversation since I read it a day or two ago. Also, there are a lot of people who read the forum alongside the archive (whether on their first reading or not). And I'd feel the same as Tarvek if the head of a major empire just spent months (right?) tracking me down, even though I had lost most of my hope to see Agatha or get the title of Storm King, or even survive! LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 06:31, January 26, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Why is Bang horizontal? Bkharvey (talk) 22:17, January 24, 2018 (UTC) : Apparently, Jaron still has some fight left in him after all and the battle between him and Bang isn't over yet. In other words, Jaron knocked her down somehow. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:25, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :: Really? With her smiling like that? Bkharvey (talk) 04:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, and, in panel 2, is Gil helping Tarvek stand up, or is that an extremely anachronistic handshake? Bkharvey (talk) 05:37, January 25, 2018 (UTC)